


Knock Off Jimmy Choos

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Feeding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline gets hungry while studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Off Jimmy Choos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt "feed".

Elena shivered at her desk, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looked over her shoulder at Caroline, sat on her bed, completely ignoring the textbook in her lap but openly staring at her throat.

"Care? The last time you looked at me like that was when I got those Jimmy Choos," Elena joked.

Caroline closed her mouth, setting her jaw. "Those were knock offs. Those Chanel pumps on the other hand..."

"We're supposed to be studying," Elena reminded her, raising her pile of notes.

"I know, I'm sorry," Caroline said quickly. "I'm just so..."

"Hungry?" Elena finished for her when Caroline trailed off. Turning in her chair, she held out her wrist.

"No, I'm fine, really" Caroline said with an accompanying unconvincing wave of her hand.

"Feed," Elena commanded, shaking her wrist at her. "Don't make me come over there."

Caroline slowly got off the bed, avoiding Elena's eyes as she took her arm. She only looked up as her fangs sunk delicately into Elena's skin, as gentle as a kiss. When she raised her head again, she was blinking back tears.

"Sorry, vampire hormones or something. It means a lot that you trust me to... y'know," Caroline giggled, her laugh full of tears. "Especially as I borrowed those Jimmy Choos last year without asking and never gave them back."

"Well, if I'd known that," Elena said sternly before pulling Caroline into a hug. "Keep them, I'm pretty sure they were knock offs anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
